deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Sonic vs. Cell
Metal Sonic vs. Cell is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Dragon Ball Z! Two perfect creations designed to surpass and kill the protagonist will fight. Does Metal Sonic have what it takes to take down Cell? Interlude Wiz: Copy cats. They know your every move and have the ability to take it and use it for themselves. Boomstick: Like Metal Sonic, Dr. Eggman's most deadliest machine Wiz: And Cell, Dr. Gero's most deadliest creation Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ''' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Metal Sonic (Cues Stardust Speedway theme) Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog. For years the egg shaped Dr. Ivo Robotnik created many inventions to try to take down this speedy hero. '''Boomstick: But he wasn't very successful and Sonic defeated everything the Egg could throw at him. Wiz: However, only one of his creations came close and was almost successful at taking down Sonic Boomstick: Metal Sonic (Cues Sonic CD Final Boss theme) Wiz: Metal Sonic was created to surpass Sonic in every way and was successful. Boomstick: He can reach top speeds faster than Sonic, which is impressive since Sonic has shown he can move at light speed Wiz: Some of metal's abilities include Sonic's famous spindash and homing attack. Boomstick: He's also got this impenetrable black shield too. Ain't nothing getting through or breaking this baby. Wiz: However he does lose speed and can't move when uses the shield. Boomstick: He also has a chest laser and the maximum overdrive attack, where he overloads his circuits to create this glowy energy field that burns through pretty much anything. Wiz: But his best ability is definitely his ability to copy anything. (Cues Metallic Madness Zone Theme) Wiz: Metal Sonic has the ability to scan and copy data from others, flawlessly replicating their abilities. Boomstick: With this ability he's able to copy other people's combat techniques, fighting moves, and superhuman abilities that are unique to specific individuals, like chaos powers, ESP, superhuman strength, invisibility, you name it! If you can do it, Metal Sonic can do it too Wiz: With chaos control, Metal can stop time or teleport himself or other objects with him. He can also transform into Neo Metal form which....actually only makes him look cooler and gives him the ability to shapeshift and mimic a physical form. Boomstick: But let's not forget his two best forms. Metal Madness and Metal Overlord Wiz: Uh Boomstick we actually... Boomstick: I mean this guy, in metal overlord, is too OP! Wiz: Yeah I know but.... Boomstick: He's so powerful that it took not one, not two, but three super forms to take him down! And there chances of taking them down were still slim! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: What? Wiz: We actually can't use those forms Boomstick: WHAT!? Wiz: They required Metal to use eggman's machines to achieve the form. And since he's not here... Boomstick: But even without those forms, he sounds invincible Wiz: Well not exactly. Though he might be faster than Sonic. MIGHT. He can't maintain his speed as long as his rival. He's also cocky and arrogant. Also, while he can imitate a physical form, he can't copy things like durability or regeneration somehow. Boomstick: And though he was designed to kill Sonic, he obviously never succeeded. Mostly due to Sonic's luck and friends. But none of that matters. Metal Sonic is one of the deadliest robots in fiction. Metal Sonic: All living things kneel before your master. Cell (Cues Imperfect Cell Theme) Wiz: Goku. Goku is a tenacious saiyan who, at one point in his life, fought the Red Ribbon Army. When the Red Ribbon Army was destroyed, a former scientist named Dr. Gero created the perfect weapons to fight off the Z-fighters. More specifically, Goku. Boomstick: Androids Wiz: Well more like cyborgs Boomstick: After awakening the Androids, 16, 17 and 18, they thanked Dr. Gero the best way they knew how. Early retirement. (Android 17 sstomps on Dr. Gero's functioning, decapitated head, killing him) Boomstick: With Goku out sick at this time, things just couldn't get any worse. Oh wait that's right it did. Wiz: Turns out, the androids were just the beginning to something more deadly and more terrifying. Boomstick: Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. Cell. (Cues Perfect Cell Theme) Wiz: For years Dr. Gero had been analyzing every fight the Z-fighters had on Earth, including the Z-fighters vs. Mecha Frieza. Coping all their moves and genetic code, Gero gave it all to the handmade organism named Cell, making him into an ultimate lifeform. Boomstick: Perfect Cell has a crap load of abilities. He has hypersonic flight, telekinesis, many ki attacks. His techniques also includes Solar flare which he stole from Krillin, Special Beam Canon which he stole from Piccolo, Death Saucer, Death Beam, Instant Transmission, Multi-form(where he splits into four clones), Kamehameha, and the Spirit Bomb. Wiz: He can also use Cell Juniors which Cell can asexually produce. They're not as powerful as Cell but they have his same abilities. Boomstick: There's also Zenkai. A genetic trait that allows saiyans to get stronger when they're near death. ' Wiz: But his best ability is definitely his tail. ''(Cell eats man alive, while Piccolo watches) '''Boomstick: DBZ is just filled with the most disgusting things I've ever seen. First Buu's absorption and now this. Ewwww Wiz: Cell uses the stinger on his tail to pierce him victims body and suck all of their biomass, which actually heals him. He can also use it to swallow a person whole and add to his power. This is how he copies other abilities Boomstick: Cell's most powerful moves are his suidcide bomb and regeneration. Suidcide bomb can destroy a planet in a minute and his regeneration allows him to survive even the deadliest blows. Wiz: But he is not invincible. He's very cocky and arrogant and prefers to fight his opponents at there full potential. Also if all his cells are destroyed in body, he's dead. Boomstick: And if he tries to stick his tail in something inorganic, he won't be able to absorb them that way because of the lack of biomass. But Cell is definitely one of DBZ's most terrifying foes. Cell: Your boring lives are about to get a lot more interesting thanks to me. I have enjoyed terrorizing Earth but now I have something far more entertaining planned for this pathetic planet Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTTTTLE! DEATH BATTLE: The Perfect Killing Lifeforms Sonic was running as fast as he can. Someone was following him and he was trying to escape it. Sonic: Look green marshmallow. Leave me alone! Go eat some one else Cell: All I want is your speed rodent Cell soon stopped and put two fingers on his foreheard. He then instant transmissioned in front of Sonic, grabbed him and stuck his tail in him. Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cell: Yes! Oh Yes! While Sonic was getting drained a voice came out of nowhere. ???: Chaos....Spear A chaos spear hit Cell, causing him to take his tail out of Sonic. When he looked up he saw a robot descending to the ground. Sonic: Huh? Why are you saving me ???: I was created for sole purpose of destroying you. Only I get to kill you. No one else Sonic: Thanks, I guess Cell: Who are you? ???: My name is Metal Sonic. Cell: I'm Cell. Stand out of my way. You're interrupting me and my feast Metal: No one kills him except me. Cell: Well it looks like I'm going to kill him Metal: No I'm going to kill him Cell: No I am Metal: No I am Sonic:(*Maybe I should just go) Sonic ran off at full speed, escaping. Cell: See now you made him run off. I hope you said your prayers because you're going to need them. Metal Sonic began to scan Cell. Metal: All life form data successfully copied. Cell: Let's rock FIGHT! Cell fired a death beam but Metal Sonic dodged it. Metal then dashed towards Cell and spin dashed his arm off. Cell: AHHHHHHHH! What!? I can't be beaten by a robot I'm the ultimate lifeform Metal looked at Cell emotionless Cell: Naw I'm just kidding Cell regenerated and regrew a an arm. Cell: Did you really think that this fight was over that quickly? Metal: No. I already know you can regenerate Cell: Huh? How did you... Metal: I can scan your life data. I know your every move Cell: (*Hmmm interesting. He seems to be like another version of me. Let's see if I can absorb him) Oh yeah well guess what? Metal: What? Cell: SOLAR FLARE! Metal was blinded by the light and cell soon grabbed Metal and tried to stick him with his tail. Cell however couldn't penetrate Metal. Cell: What?! Metal Sonic: CHAOS...CONTROL! Metal Sonic then teleported out of Cell's hands and reappeared behind him. Metal Sonic: That won't work. Cell: Hmmmmm...inorganic huh? It doesn't matter if I copy you or not. You're still no match for me. Kah....me....ha...me...HAAAAAAAAAA! The Kahmehameha was heading straight for Metal Sonic. An explosion occurred. Cell believed he finished off Metal Sonic, but when the smoke cleared Cell saw Metal was protected by a black shield. Metal then turned off his black shield and began to do a spindash very rapidly. Cell dashed towards Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic stopped spinning and got ready. Metal: Ready? Go lightspeed attack! Metal began to hit Cell with so many punches at light speed. Cell: Fool you think that'll stop me Cell then grabbed Metal Sonic and threw him into the ground hard. Cell laughed. Cell then threw an attack at Metal Sonic. Cell: Death Saucer!!! Metal saw the saucer coming towards him and managed to avoid it just in time. Metal then took out a chaos emerald and transformed himself into Neo Metal Sonic. Cell: Whoa! That was like so cool. But transformations won't save you bud. Cell then released the cell juniors to attack Metal Sonic. However Metal Sonic performed chaos blast to blow them back and disintegrated them. Cell: What! Metal: Give up now. You're nothing compared to me Cell: WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'M NOTHING COMPARED TO YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL BLOW UP THIS PLANET IF I HAVE TOO! Metal: Wait What? Cell then transformed into a giant fatter version of himself. He transformed into suidcide bomb. Cell: HAHAHAHA! Yes! In one minute you can kiss this planet goodbye! Metal: What do I do? What do I do? 25 seconds pass Metal: I got it! Metal touched Cell. Metal: CHAOS.......CONTROL! Metal and Cell disappeared and reappeared in a random part of space. Cell: What! Metal: Bye Bye. Chaos......Control! Metal Sonic disappeared and left Cell to blow up in space. Metal reappeared and saw the explosion happen in space. Metal: Finally that's over But then storm clouds appeared. Metal look up at the clouds and saw a special beam cannon appear and dodged it. Metal: Impossible! Cell: HAHAHAHA! I should thank you Metal Sonic. Thanks to you, you let me have a near death experience. HAHAHAHA! You didn't defeat me. ALL YOU DID WAS MAKE ME STRONGER! And now I will finish off this battle, once and for all. Cell got into a pose. Cell: SAY GOOD BYE! KAH......ME......HA.......ME....... Metal Sonic: It is time to finish this. CHAOS....... Cell: ....HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Metal: ........CONTROL Time froze right before the kahmehameha hit Metal. Metal Sonic then went behind Cell and got into a pose. Metal Sonic: Let me tell you something. When you're burning in the after life just remember....I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM. KAH.......ME.......HA......ME......HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Time soon resumed but it was too late for Cell. The kahmehameha began to incinerate him. Cell: NO! I AM PERFECTION! The rest of Cell's body disintegrated. Metal Sonic was relieved that he finally finished the battle. Metal began to laugh Metal: All living things kneel to your master K.O! Metal Sonic flies off Results Boomstick: Wait What! That did not just happened Wiz: Oh but it did. Cell was more than a match for Metal Sonic. He may have the abilities of the Z-fighters and is more durable, but it wasn't enough to defeat Metal Sonic. Boomstick: Yeah it also doesn't help that while Metal Sonic can easily copy Cell's abilities, Cell's chances of copying Metal Sonic are very very slim. Wiz: Metal can easily copy Cell's stats, techniques, fighting moves, strength, and speed because all he has to do is scan him. Boomstick: Yeah while Cell on the other hand has to try to catch him with his tail. Also he can't absorb and copy Metal Sonic's abilities because he's inorganic and lacks biomass. Just like Android 16, who Cell couldn't absorb. Wiz: Also even though Cell can swallow him with his tail, his chances of Metal Sonic getting swallowed are very slim because of his speed, black shield, and can just use chaos control to teleport out of there. Boomstick: And while the suicide bomb would of definitely killed Metal Sonic, it doesn't help that it takes 1 minute to go off, giving Metal plenty of time to chaos control him somewhere else to stay safe. Wiz: Finally, Metal Sonic has more abilities than Cell to choose from. He has all the moves from Sonic Heroes and will gain Cell's abilities and can perfect them. While Cell only has his own abilities to work with. He's basically fighting all Sonic characters + himself Boomstick: Cell just wasn't perfect enough for Metal Sonic. Wiz: The winner is Metal Sonic Trivia *This is Strunton's first death battle Interlude (REMASTERED) Rush: Metal Sonic. Bolt: Cell. Rush: Creations of great power. Possesses the ability to copy any move. Bolt: Ready to duke it out! Again... Rush: I'm Rush and he he's Bolt. And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Information (Cue Rock the Dragon - Dragon Ball Z) Rush: In the year 1984, Akira Toriyama created one of the most popular series to day...Dragon Ball Z. The series was starred a young alien named Goku,destined to be the best fighter there was. Bolt: Over the years, Goku grew over time. Starting from child to adulthood in no time. Many years after the creation of Goku, many series have been inspired by the Dragon Ball Series. Ranging from Naruto to One Piece to RWBY and many more. Rush: But in 1991, one of Goku's greatest rivals appeared on the scene. Bolt: Sonic the Hedgehog. (Cue Stardust Speedway Bad Future US - Sonic Generations) Bolt: How could a blue talking rat be one of Goku's most well known rival? Well there's many reasons. Rush: The main reason Sonic and Goku became rivals were due to the many similarities between the characters. Ranging from care free heroes who give it their all to save the planet (Sonic and Goku) to the moody, angst anti-heroes (Shadow and Vegeta) to the warriors from the future (Silver and Trunks). Bolt: Not to mention that in 1992 Sonic gained one of the BIGGEST inspirations from DBZ history. The ability to transform into a super saiyan. Rush: And then there's the ultimate lifeform creation, who was created with the uncanny ability to copy moves, and with the sole purpose of killing the protagonist. Bolt: Metal Sonic and Cell. (Cues Sonic CD Final Boss theme) Rush: Both Metal Sonic and Cell possess the uncanny ability to copy their opponent's abilities. Metal Sonic does it by scanning his opponent while Cell suck the DNA out of his foes. Bolt: The two obviously have faults to their copying. Metal cannot copy the durability of his opponents and Cell can't absorb or copy the DNA of inorganic lifeforms. Rush: Since the last match, Metal Sonic has done MAJOR upgrading since the last fight. Bolt: Yeah remember how we said he can't keep up Sonic at light speed or he'll melt his engines? Yeah turns out that was the v2 model of Metal. In the Archie comics, V3 Metal Sonic was too much for base Sonic and Scourge to handle. Rush: As for Cell, there was the quote that he can destroy the solar system. However we take that with a tiny bit of salt since not much was shaking or being destroyed in his final fight with Teen Gohan. Bolt: Still, even if he's not Metal Sonic and Perfect Cell are capable fighters. Able to use their new found abilities as a great advantage in battle. But who will prevail this time? Intermission Rush: Well there's only one way to find out. Bolt: It's time....FOR A DEATH BATTLE REMASTERED! Death Battle REMASTERED: Nice Move. Mind If I Use It? Strunton Conclusion (REMASTERED) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Strunton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:Season Premiere Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with Music